1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to a non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electrically erasable and programmable non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices that require power to maintain the stored information and non-volatile memory devices that do not require power to maintain the stored information. The non-volatile memory devices include, for example, a read only memory (ROM) and an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM). A floating gate tunnel oxide (FLOTOX) non-volatile memory device, which is one kind of EEPROM, includes a selection transistor and a memory transistor that are two-dimensionally connected to a bit line. The FLOTOX non-volatile memory device has been generally used for smart cards that have a cell structure having high disturbance resistance, high endurance, and high retention and require high reliability.
However, in the FLOTOX non-volatile memory device, it is difficult to reduce the size of a unit cell. Therefore, research and development for a non-volatile memory device having a three-dimensional structure are required.